Mahou Shounen
by CarameloRaro
Summary: Sousuke era un chico con una vida normal hasta que conoció a "HaruMiko" un chico un tanto extraño que le dio la misión de derrotar al mal. Sousuke deberá de reunir todos los báculos sagrados de Uri para poder cumplir su misión ¿Lo lograra? [SouHaru]
**Notas del autor:**

Este es mi primer fic :'V, estoy algo nervioso pero como mis otros hermanos lo hicieron yo también debía. Y como era de Free también lo creí necesario.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y .

 **Capítulo 1 El báculo es todo tuyo.**

Si se preguntan cómo llegue a una situación en la que un chico con falda y una barita mágica me atara a una cruz, entonces les diré la versión larga del cuento.

Todo comenzó en la mañana del 13 de Abril, un día como cualquier otro en el maldito colegio solo para hombres del Samezuka. Yo me encontraba jugando "Machi Miko Magical Shojo Girl " o "MMMSG", uno de mis juegos favoritos de peleas de chicas Mahou Shojo. Ese juego lo tenía todo, chicas lindas golpeándose con sus baritas mágicas y diciendo cosas moes mientras se golpeaban unas a otras, la historia era bastante mediocre, lo típico de un grupo de chicas que se conocen y que casualmente se encuentran estudiando en la misma escuela. Que deben salvar el mundo porque un hada, o un gato… no sé qué es esto… les dice que tienen que salvar el mundo.

Un Sailor Mooon y todas sus copias básicamente. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de este juego es que hasta puedes interactuar con ellas como un juego de simulación, no soy fanático de los juegos de simulación. Pero si estas en un colegio en donde solo hay chicos, y solo te dejan salir a interactuar con la gente de la sociedad los domingos, una chica virtual no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Había doce chicas en total, todas con personalidades distintas obviamente. No las voy a describir todas, pero si tuviera que elegir a una de ellas seria a "Harumiko" callada, calmada, no te pide regalos cada hora del día, y cualquier cosa que le regales está bien.

Deje que se actualizara el ultimo parche del juego mientras me ponía a leer una revista, eran muy aburridos los días en el internado últimamente, ya que estaba lesionado lo único que hacía era estudiar y jugar MMMSG.

Sinceramente ya estaba empezando a aburrirme, no es que estuviese pidiendo que me llevaran al espacio para investigar nuevos tipos de extraterrestres mientras lo apunto con una pistola de ectoplasma. Pero por lo menos mis días podían ser menos monótonos.

Fijo mi mirada en la pantalla de mi laptop, al parecer por fin se había acabado el parche, abrí el juego y aparentemente solo actualizaron un mundo nuevo.

Revise si no había nada más y al final me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de HaruMiko, así de patético soy.

Lo abro y al parecer se estaba cargando otro parche. Me duermo del aburrimiento, hasta que por un grito despierto dos horas después. Y aquí estoy, amarrado por un chico con un uniforme de marinera y una barita mágica, podría ser un sueño, tal vez, pero ya me ha golpeado varias veces con su barita y no parece ser un sueño.

"¿Disculpa quien coño eres?" Le pregunto con una cara de molestia. El chico aparto la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió hacia mí, parecía algo molesto, genial el pervertido está enojado, espero que no termine oliendo mi ropa interior, o peor aún la de Rin, no es por nada pero no quiero que nadie se burle de la ropa interior de ositos que le compro su mamá.

"Un placer, soy HaruMiko del planeta Miko, tú debes ser Sousuke499" Dijo trazando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que me dio un poco de repelús. "He venido a buscarte para que podamos salvar el mundo"

"¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?" El pervertido me desata de la cruz satánica en la que estaba, y la toca con su barita y desaparece mágicamente, tal vez me drogo antes de que despertara.

"Solo tú puedes salvar al Mundo de Oz." Oz era el malo del videojuego, una sombra fea sin ninguna forma, definitivamente era un loco del internado que estaba muy fanático con el juego. "Por favor Sousuke499"

"¿Eres Jose42558?, es que es el único amigo que tenía en MMMSG, ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japon?, tengo tantas cosas que contarte" Le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y lo fui llevando a la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!" Nuevamente una gigantesca cruz apareció de la nada y fui atado a ella. "Pensaba que eras mucho más maduro… Veras Oz es…"

El chico pervertido empezó a relatarme una muy larga historia que ya yo me sabia del juego acerca de Oz, estuve a punto de dormirme, pero pensé que era de muy mala educación dejarlo hablando solo.

"… Y por eso necesito tu ayuda" Finalmente soy desatado y caigo sentado al suelo, me impresiona que ninguno de los mocosos que siempre molestan a Rin no se hayan aparecido en todo este rato, ellos son tan inoportunos. Y ahora que finalmente los necesito no se aparecen.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" suspiro cansado.

"Ten toma." El supuesto Harumiko me tiro básicamente una escoba… Un maldito palo color plateado con un gran corazón en la punta. Si no mal lo recuerdo es un objeto que te dan a principio de juego para poder crear tu personaje si lo deseabas. Yo soy un maldito flojo y nunca lo cree. "Justo ahora el parque está siendo atacado. Con este objeto las fuerzas de Uri se unirán a ti, y podrás derrotar a cualquier monstruo. Solo debes gritar 'Presto mi cuerpo en posesión del amo Uri para poder salvar a la galaxia de la destrucción, el poder del amor está en tus manos amo' y lograras transformarte"

"¡Eso es demasiado largo!" Harumiko agarra mi mano y eleva con su mano derecha la barita que poseía, grito algo loco ahí, y terminamos yendo al parque que quedaba al otro lado de Iwatobi. En la punta de la fuente del parque había una gran gárgola durmiendo, recuerdo que ese es el monstruo del tutorial de como jugar.

"¡Ahora activa tu poder!"

"Emh, emh Presto mi cuerpo en posesión… de…de"

"del amo Uri para poder salvar a la galaxia de la destrucción, el poder del amor está en tus manos amo." El chico en traje de marinero tenía una cara entre decepcionada y enojada al ver que no me lo había aprendido.

"…eso mismo…"

"Tienes que decirlo"

"del amo Uri para poder salvar a la galaxia de la destrucción, el poder del amor está en tus manos amo." Repentinamente todo lo que me rodeaba se puso de distintos colores y tamaños, estaba dando vueltas y vueltas. Sabía que me había drogado ese mal nacido. En cuento recupero la conciencia estoy vestido con un sostén y una falda.

"Kya, un maldito pervertido…" Gritaban algunas señoras del parque tapándoles los ojos a sus hijos, otros ancianos estaban horrorizados, uno se burló, y otro creo que estaba mirando por donde no debía. "Jajá ese sujeto esta vestido como una chica" dijo un renacuajo que no tenía a su madre cerca.

"Sostén muy fuerte tu báculo y agítalo para golpear al enemigo."

"Claro" Agite mi báculo en dirección al niño que se había burlado de mí, aparentemente Uri si tiene mucho poder, de un solo tiro lo deje llorando con muchos raspones.

"¿Qué haces Sousuke499?" Le empiezo a apuntar a la gárgola para hacer como que no fue a propósito.

La gárgola despertó, pero como es típico del primer villano ya estaba a punto de derrotarlo, Harumiko me dio otro artefacto que parecía un cintillo y dijo que para exterminarlo debía tirárselo.

"JAIA" Se lo tire al viejo verde del parque.

"Sousuke499…"

"No fue a propósito" dije disculpándome, fui hasta el viejo verde que se había desmayado y agarre el cintillo y se lo tire a la gárgola quien se desintegro al instante.

"Eres muy bueno en esto" Dijo Harumiko mientras me sonreía, mi traje desapareció y volví a la normalidad. Regresamos al Samezuka. "Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, pero espero que te hagas cargo de todo Sousuke4…"

"Solo Sousuke por favor." Dije frio, ya quería que este sujeto se largara de mi dormitorio, no sé qué diría Rin.

"Está bien." Dijo sonriente nuevamente, "Tú me puedes llamar Haru"

"No soy gay… Mientras te llamaremos Ha… Haruka" La excusa de chica mágica le gusto el nombre y se sentó en mi cama, aunque ahora no me acuerdo quien era Haruka…

"De ahora en adelante viviré aquí" Dijo con una cara serena. "Es la única forma de que podamos salvar al mundo.

"¿Estás loco?" Me subí a la cama y lo agasaje para que se espantara y se fuera. En ese mismo instante llego Rin y me cubrí junto con el con la sabana, no podía dejar que Rin lo viera, sería un problema.

"Hola Sousuke."

"Hola Rin…" Trate de sonar natural pero creo que soné como un robot. "Ah sí, Rin ¿Quién era Haruka?"

"¿Te tratas de burlar de mi mal nacido?, obvio idiota Haruka es Haruka, mi rival de toda la vida, el que miras feo siempre 'Haru' Idiota."

"¿Qué su nombre no era Nanase Nanase?" Rin me tiro su almohada, y se fue nuevamente, realmente le pegaba el nombre de Haruka a este chico, era igualito a Nanase, y no me gustaba la idea de tener a Nanase abrazado a mí en mi cama. Ya que supuestamente es Harumiko no es extraño que tenga tantas libertades, pero hubiese preferido a la Harumiko chica.

 **Notas finales:**

Demasiadas parodias, de una les digo que esto es una parodia loca de juegos malos de celular y de pc que he jugado últimamente.

Compartanme su opinión, háganme saber de algún error ortográfico o alguna recomendación.

Nota: Mi país está pasando por una pequeña crisis así que voy a tardar mucho en actualizar.


End file.
